Choices
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: Richard Grayson meets Korianna, leader and 1st violinist in string group Viva! They fall in love with each other. But can they still be in love with their own careers need to work or travel. They bothe have to make choices. Their career or each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I got a new story! I hope you like it!**_ **_Also Bond the string quartet group inspired me to create Viva! I son't own the songs used in this story. I own Viva! Kinda of.._**

**_Hope you like!_**

* * *

Richard Grayson was a 23 year old business man for Wayne and Grayson Industries. He was a playboy. Girls love his sexy black hair, sexy chest, sexy mischievous smile, and sexy so on. Even though Richard was a business man, Bruce Wayne still treated him like a child. Like tonight Bruce told Richard to go to a Viva! Concert, whatever that is. Richard would rather go to a boring business meeting, instead of this Livo! Concert or whatever. Bruce made him go so he could show his 'mature' side and also to greet some business men.

Richard and Bruce walked into the Gotham Concert Hall both wearing fine tuxedos.

"Yo Rich!" yelled a tall African American wearing a black suit with a sky blue tie. Richard at first didn't recognize the man. Then once he saw his face he recognized who this man was.

"Hey Vic! Haven't seen you for a long time!" said Richard walking towards him.

"Ya, it's been like 5 years or something. I'm amazed to see you here."

"Well Bruce kind of forced me to come."

"Oh I see…"

"So what about you, I thought you were into rap, hip hop, and pop?"

"Well I-"

"Dude!" exclaimed a kind of short man wearing a black tux with a dark green bow tie.

"Gar what's up my man?!?" said Vic giving him a high-five.

"Ehh…Nothing much…Dude Rich! Haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Hey Gar! You look great! So why are you here? Thought-"

"Hey guys! Richard!" said a decently tall guy with black hair wearing a tux with a dark blue tie.

"Garth hey!" Richard said, "What is this a reunion?"

"Who knows?"

The four friends laughed.

"So why are you guys here? I thought you weren't into sissy classy music?"

"Well our girlfriends-"The three other friends tried to say.

"Your girlfriends like this kind of music?" mocked Richard.

Vic, Garth, and Gar were getting frustrated.

"Dude why not you shut your mouth, watch the concert, and see how amazing OUR girlfriends are and how great their music is!" Spatted Gar with confidence.

"Gar, Rachelle isn't your girlfriend," said Garth.

"Soon dude, just not yet."

"Wait your girlfriends are in the Viva1 group?" asked Richard.

"Ya sit with us and we'll tell you about their music and them." Vic replied.

"Ok…"

Vic, Garth, Gar and Richard were sitting next to each other. Bruce was sitting with other business men sitting about 3 rows behind the 4 reunited friends.

"So tell me about Viva! said Richard.

"Viva! Is a string quartet having 2 violinists, 1 violist, and 1 cellist. They have a pop upbeat classical music, it's modern." Said Garth going into smart mode.

"Ok so tell me about-"

Richard was cutted off by a loud applause and a soft shout saying, Viva!" a tech upbeat rapidly playing and then heard strings playing. (Orion Mix of Viva!)

The music was very upbeat and amazing. The music synched all together, it was so beautiful.

4 female figures were playing onstage. One woman was standing with a pretty big instrument playing rapidly and deep. Richard assumed she was the cellist. She had raven medium cut hair ending a inch below her shoulders. Her skin was slightly pale and her eyes were a deep violet. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with rhinestones on the edge of her shirt ending above her belly button, dark blue matchin pants hugging her hips with rhinestones displaying beautifully, and 2 inch black heels.

Another woman with somewhat a big instrument a big instrument, but it rested on her neck. She had dark black shiny hair, slightly curled in a side ponytail. She had dark skin, African American, she had dark warm brown eyes. She wore a short dress ending probably mid-thigh. It was gold with black flowers slightly designing on it, and also black 2 inch heels.

'So what does she play?" asked Richard to Garth while the upbeat music was playing.

"She plays the viola and the other two play the violin," replied Garth intently watching the concert especially to the woman with the black dress with a bright red belt ending nearly to her knees and wearing red 1 ½ inch heels. She had brown hair with red highlights ending a couple inches below her shoulders. She had a nice normal skin color and she had hazel eyes. She was playing pretty rapidly, but not as rapid as the other violinist that caught a certain's playboy's eyes.

The other young woman caught Richard Grayson's eyes. She had fire red hair, sparkling emerald eyes, a light tan, a slim sexy figure, god she was beautiful. She wore a purple tight tube top with rhinestones decorating the top of her shirt , hip hugging rhinestones swirling on both sides of her pants, and white 1 ½ inch heels. She was playing very rapidly and amazingly.

The song ended with a final, "Viva!"

"Hello and welcome to Viva!" Said the African American violist talking like an American.

"We wanted to thank you all for coming." Said the violinists with brown hair and red highlights, she had a slight New Zealand accent.

"Also we would like to thanks the Gotham music hall to let us perform here!" Said the raven haired cellist with a small French accent

"Yes and we are Viva!" said the red haired violinist, "I am Korianna Anderelli I play the ist violin. Second violin is played by Toni Argenta. The viola is played by Karen Beecher. Also finally the cello is played by Rachelle Roth." Richard memorized Korianna's name and planned to meet her. "Now we hope you enjoy the rest of the concert."

"Now we hope you enjoy Atlanta!" yelled Karen. ( Atlanta by Bond)

The lights turned off and then BAM! Lights turned back on spinning rapidly. Viva! Played about 5 more songs, then Korianna, Karen, and Toni left the stage leaving Rachelle. Rachelle played a rapid cello song. It seemed so difficult. (Have link at bottom of chapter) After Rachelle's difficult song Toni and Karen went onstage. Toni wore a black dress with a red see through fabric on the edge of her dress. Karen wore a yellow dress with a black belt shaped like a rose. They played a song that synched together so beautifully. ( I can't find a good song, but if you find one let me know.) After the two played they left the stage. Korianna came on stage wearing a sexy red dress and had a long slit on the side. She had an electric violin. Korianna played so fast and in harmony with the background music. It made Richard's mouth open so big. (Devil's Trill by Vanessa Mae)

Once the song ended the curtains closed and everyone applaud. Then it opened music was playing and the 4 musicians came out. Rachelle wore a black sleeveless glitter dress ending above her knees. Toni wore a red tube tank with shiny designs on it and a low cut white pants with glitter flames on the side. Karen wore a bright yellow sleeveless top that ended above her belly button and wore a black mini skirt. Korianna wore a green layered dress that ended at her knees.

They played the song in total harmony and at some parts it seemed like thay were playing to each other. (Duel Bond)

Once the song was over the 4 girls bowed and everyone clapped. Richard stood up and clapped like crazy. Vic, Garth, and Gar looked at Richard like he was crazy.

"Thank you all for coming! Please stay we have a buffet outside and we can all talk and socialize." Said Korianna.

"We hope to see you out there!" said the African American.

"Thanks you again for listening and coming to our concert!" said the French accent woman.

"Have a wonderful night!" said the 2nd violinist.

"Come on Rich you gotta meet them!" said Vic pulling Richard along.

Richard followed with a slight mischievous smile.

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!!!! Please review and tell me what you think. Also I update pretty slow! But please review!

Rachel's cello solo-.com/watch?v=lgAurilSDXQ

Korianna's violin solo- .com/watch?v=h87hdm_mZck

You can look up the Bond songs.

Here are the Bond songs I used- Viva!, Atlanta, and Duel.

* * *


	2. The Meet

**_Hey guys! Im back! Sorry for not updating a lot! I've been so busy! School, violin, volunteering, writing, coming up with new ideas, and tennis! So busy! I'm sorry! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please let me know what you think. Is this story really good or bad? I need to know! Thanks! and enjoy!_**

* * *

Richard,Vic, Gar, and Garth were waiting for the famous string players. Richard really wanted to meet Korianna. He wanted to talk to her, touch her, smell her, kiss her-WAIT! He shook his head. He's a playboy, but Korianna might be worth it. 'Yep she's worth it!' as he saw the girl that he dearly wanted.

Korianna wore a white strapless flowing dress with many mini crystals delicately decorating the top of her dress. She wore silver t-strap heels and her red bright hair was slightly curled with a silver headband on. Karen wore wore a black halter dress that ended about 3 inches below her knees and had lace designs. She wore gold 1 inch heels with straps of her heels wrapped around her ankles and calves and her hair was in a messy bun. Rachelle wire a dark silky purple long sleeve dress that ended 3 inches above her knees and a black ribbon tightly tied around her waist with the rest of the ribbon flowing to her calves. She wore 1 ½ black heels and her hair was straight and flowed. Toni wore a dark green sleevless dress with a elegant bodice and ended at her ankles. Sje wore 2 inche black heels and her brown and read highlighted hair was straightened.

The guys gaped at the beauty of the string group. Toni ran towards Garth giving him a huge hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You were wonderful tonight!" said Garth returning the sweet kiss. Karen walked over to Vic. "Hey Sparky." "Hey my Bee," he replied giving her a simple kiss on her cheek. "Hey guys!" said Korianna walking towards the guys, "Vic, Gar, Garth, and umm..." Richard gave his playboy charm which failed and said, "Richard Grayson. It's nice to meet you Ms. Korianna Anderelli also you were wonderful tonight." Korianna blushed a bit. "Why thank you Mr. Grayson, but please call me Kori is't much easier." Kori kind of liked this man. A gentleman, tall, slightly mysterious, sexy, and sweet.

"Hey do you guys mind getting us drinks at the mini bar?" asked Karen wanting to talk to Kori. "Sure ,"replied Gar. "Tangy Wangy Paradise" Karen said. "Black Poison Margarita." Said Rachelle. "Hot Rocks please!" said Toni. "Shooting Star!" said Kori. (I made up these drinks!)

The four guys went to get the drinks. "Kori I think you and Richard should go out! I think you guys would make an adorable couple!" said Karen. "But isn't he a playboy?" asked Rachelle. "That is true…" agreed Karen, "But! I think he tried a move with you Kor and he failed! I think he really likes you! I mean I don't think he couldn't stop looking at you!" "I kind of do like him, but who knows if I might be a one-night girl or his girlfriend." Said Korianna.

The guys came back with the girls' drinks. "So how long have you girls been in Viva?" asked Richard. "I think 5 months" replied Rachelle taking a sip of her poison margarita. "I see, so where are you guys from?" France," replied the cellist. "New Zealand!" replied Toni. "America and proud of it!" said Karen. "Italy the boot country!" replied the leader of the quartet.

About an hour or two Kori and Richard were getting pretty close to each other. "Ugh," complained Kori, "I have to go." Richard not wanting her to go and asked why. "I have to wake up really early to pick up my nanny at the airport tomorrow." Kori replied. "Nanny?" "Yes my nanny. It's kind of embarrassing I know… Well I will see you ladies later and I hope to see you again sometime Richard." "Me too."

Korianna hugged her musical members and their boyfriends, well except to Rachelle her 'friend'. She finally walked over to Richard gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked off smiling. Richard just stood there. "Wow…"

Days later….

Kori Anderelli walked out of Starbucks and into the streets of Gotham. She had 4 Starbucks drinks. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a purple shirt and a stylish designer bronze jacket and bronze heels. A man with jet black hair wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks saw her and started jogging towards her.

"Hey Kori! What's up?"

"Oh hey Richard, I'm just getting coffee for the girls and meeting them at the studio."

"Studio? Also why can't you have coffee at your house?"

"Oh well I had to buy some more blank music sheets and Rachelle wants her special tea so. And we have our own studio at my umm…house!"

"Oh cool, so Kori I was wondering if….If you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" Kori thought and said…

* * *

**_What will Kori say??? Dun dun dun... Haha! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! If you don't I might just not finish this. I know...sad...I have been so busy and if this story isnt very sucessful I can just end it and start a new one. Anyway please review! Thanks! Hope you like! I will try my hardest to update soon!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


End file.
